The Key
by W.B.Yeats
Summary: XD no entiendo nada!Ok es una historia inventada o.ó leanla que me gusta mucho. Trata del comienzo de un viaje de un chico, en el cual el madurara y aprendera cosas :


**The Key-1Capituló**

Diablos!...realmente esto es cansador... de tanto correr... me estoy quedando sin aire. -miro para los costados cuando doblo en una esquina- aunque me siguen. hasta cuando!...ha ha –jadeo- por que diablos tengo el sí fácil ToT...

El joven seguía corriendo por esas estrechas calles llevando consigo una carga muy pesada, los Krim, sus perseguidores, le seguían cada paso a una velocidad impresionante... si esto sigue así...

De pronto el joven trastabilla y cae al suelo, se intenta reincorporar, pero en la caída se doblo el tobillo... una llave, de un color dorado impresionante, salió de sus ropas, sus ojos se agrandaron de la impresión... tenia que.. Pero de pronto varias sombras noto en el suelo... eran los Krim!

-Danos la llave. -dijo el que parecía el jefe

-Nunca! Es mi misión proteger en el camino esta llave y llevarla a la capital de Uat!-prácticamente ladro el joven mientras con esfuerzo, sé le notaba en el rostro cansado y sudado, alcanzo la llave y la oculto otra vez entre sus ropajes.

-No me tientes joven, nos fue encomendado llevarnos la llave pero no aclararon que hacer con el protector... así que entrégala! –dijo el Krim mientras daba señal a sus hombres para que capturaran al joven

Me siento mal... no puedo... mantenerme despierto... voy a desmayarme. Pero sí yo... dios... maldición! Cómo llegue a esto!

_Eran horas muy oscuras en esos momentos, y eso que era de día... Al parecer este seria otro día feo y aburrido.._

_Al menos eso pensaba un joven en especial, mientras miraba con desagrado esas nubes oscuras. Estaba en la torre mas alta del pequeño templo Aztar, ese lugar en particular le gustaba bastante, perfecto para dejarse mente y pensar en ciertas cosas... cosas dolorosas._

_Desde que tenia uso de razón que vivía en ese templo, los sacerdotes le habían dicho que sus padres lo habían dejado ahí con el propósito de que no se congelará, pues según le contaron los monjes ese día cuando lo dejaron ahí, era un día nefasto con lluvia y un viento congelado que helaba hasta los huesos. _

"_Regresaran muy pronto por ti...ya lo veras"..._

_Esas eran las palabras de los sacerdotes y de las jóvenes que servían en el templo, el no las creía, pero por las dudas siempre esperaba la llegada de éstos, mirando desde esa torre el horizonte..tal vez... en cualquier momento ellos llegarían..._

_Sus ojos se nublaron tornándose vidriosos, solo una simple basurita en el ojo, el no lloraba!_

_Se dispuso alejarse de la ventana de la torre, no quería seguir mirando el hori—las nubes, estaba mirando las nubes, cuándo se dio cuenta que el cielo se tornaba mucho más oscuro que hace minutos, ahora el cielo relampagueaba en señal de mal agurio.En un abrir y cerrar de ojos se largo a llover, miró por la ventana, la gente buscaba refugio a la cruel lluvia..._

_-Me gusta la lluvia...no te sientes solo..Es como llorar con alguien mas...-murmuro suavemente el joven._

_-Balzac!..Joven Balzac! _

_Una joven de las que servían en Aztar, corría hacia él, se notaba que hace rato que le venia buscando. La mirada y signos de tristeza que hace segundos mostraba, desaparecieron transformándose en una falsa alegría..No deseaba compartir sus tristezas con nadie._

_-Ellice.. Que pasa? Te ves tan agitada.._

_-Un..segundo.. –la joven respiraba con agitación mientras buscando aliento, sé sostenía sobre uno de los muros.-El Jefe de los sacerdotes te llama..Hace rato que quiere dar contigo.._

_-Esta enojado?_

_-No lo sé, al menos no parece. Pero vamos rápido o si tendrá sus motivos para desatar su furia en ti,Y también sobre mi! Y si eso pasa me vengare de ti después del que el maestro te destroce!_

_Ellice era una joven muy activa y buena, aunque su extrovertida forma de ser y su impertinencia era grande, era una de las mas queridas en el templo. El no sabia si su alegría era fingida, cómo la de él pero parecía estar feliz de vivir en el templo._

_Siempre la veía todas las mañanas rondando en los muchos pasillos del templo, limpiando desempolvando las estatuillas sagradas y a veces en algún "hueco" leyendo un libro prohibido que había "tomado prestado" de la biblioteca para los Sacerdotes de la Orden Alta. Aunque ya la conocía bastante como para decir que eran buenos amigos, no sabia nada de su pasado ni como fue a parar al templo._

_Los dos jóvenes corrían desesperados por los pasillos del templo, estos pasillo eran largos y muy anchos, y si no fuera por unas cuantas antorchas encendidas con un fuego vivaz de color azul pálido, estarían en una especie de laberinto oscuro. Al fondo, por el camino que habían tomado, se veía una puerta gigante e imponente con extraños grabados de oro._

_Entre sus respiraciones agitadas y toses, Ellice se dispuso a tocar la puerta pero antes de que pudiera una voz estridente y sebera, desde dentro del lugar, les ordeno entrar._

_-Maestro Gauna, he traído a Balzac como me pidió.._

_-Gracias Ellice puedes retirarte.._

_-Pero.._

_-Ellice.._

_-Si... –suspiró, ella quería saber en que problemas podría estar metido Balzac...Al menos no se enojo con ella por que la aparición de cierta persona no fue inmediata..Miro a Balzac y le dirigió una sonrisa de buena suerte y animo.-ojalá no tenga muchos problemas-pensó y salió de la sala._

_-Maestro Gauna yo.. –fue callado con un gesto por el Sacerdote supremo._

_-No Balzac, no estas aquí por que hayas hecho algo malo.. –lo miro tranquilizándolo- dime... has tomado tus medicinas?_

_-Claro. -apretó los puños, nunca tomaría esa porquería de hierbas y cosas raras._

_-Te debe estar rondando la pregunta de por que te he llamado... bueno, necesitamos de tu ayuda Balzac.._

_Hubiera reído en ese momento, pero por compostura y respeto no lo hizo. -Necesitarme? Ja!-pensó Bal-me han tenido prácticamente encerrado en este templo desde que tengo uso de razón._

_-No entiendo maestro. De que puedo servirle a los grandes sacerdotes? – Balzac intento dominar su furia para que sus palabras no sonaran con sorna y así no llevarse un bastonazo en la cabeza por parte de ese anciano._

_-Oh! Por dios Balzac, en todos estos años que has estado viviendo aquí con nosotros, aún no comprendes el hecho de que por más pequeño que fueras puedes hacer grandes cosas?.._

_Cerro los ojos con cansancio, llevar el templo y el secreto le estaban causando estragos a su salud física y mental. Mas ahora que los peores augurios abatinaban sobre el pobre mundo._

_-Tiempos oscuros se acercan, mi querido Balzac, tiempos oscuros, tremendos, terribles... me apena poner semejante peso y responsabilidad sobre manos tan jóvenes aún, pero yo soy ya muy viejo y mi cuerpo no podría con semejante misión. Y no quedaba otra opción sabia que enmendártela a ti.._

_-Pero a que se refiere,Aun no entiendo.._

_-Aun eres joven y inexperto en la vida..No, no podría ser otra persona mas que tú la que tiene que llevar tal carga, además para ti seria una buena oportunidad de salir del templo y conocer el mundo.._

_El Anciano Gauda se masajeaba las sienes, esto era cansador, pensaba; Mientras el otro ser que se encontraba en esa gran sala se inundaba de felicidad verdadera por primera vez.._

_Salir del templo!..Conocer el mundo!..-todo le sonaba tan bien para sus oídos- aunque cargando con tal misión... pero que va! Conocer lo que esta afuera de este templo! Conocer las afueras de Aztar...Esto será bueno!_

Eso era lo que pensaba el pobre muchacho...que tonto no sabia lo que podría pasarle afuera, en ese mundo desconocido hasta ahora para él. Si supiera lo que va venir...hubiera preferido estar encerrado en el templo hasta el Ragnarok jejejeje...

-**Fin Cap. 1-**

Ojalá les guste. No sé si mucha gente lee esta sección, pero espero que sea de su agrado.

Hace tres meses mas o menos que lo escribí y nunca me dio por publicarlo, por eso por favor si le encuentran errores (tipo letras que falten) no las he notado así ke gomen ne!

Dejen review por favor, para mejorar 

Sankyuu!


End file.
